Ones & Zeros
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: YouTuber AU Clarke, Octavia and Raven run a pretty popular channel together where they post random videos and sometimes music covers. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln run an equally popular channel where they post covers and music from their band.


"Hey, SkyNet, Clarke here." Clarke lifted her hand in a half-assed wave, her eyes peering directly into the camera lens. "Welcome too the channel, where we do stupid shit for your amusement."

"And sometimes we do covers." Octavia added.

"But mostly stupid shit." Raven said, eyeing the row of mouse traps on the table in front of them. "I think we are going to regret agreeing to be in this video."

"As you can see, I'm not alone. I have Raven and Octavia here with me and we are going to do a probably very dumb challenge." Clarke motioned to the mouse traps on the table. "Each of us claim to be experts on Harry Potter but there can be only one true Harry Potter genius-" Octavia pointed to herself and mouthed 'me' to the camera, drawing a glare from Clarke and Raven. "So we decided to do a high stakes trivia challenge."

Raven held up the box of harry pitter themed trivial pursuit. "We are going to answer harry potter related questions and if we get one wrong then-" Raven nodded to the mouse traps. "You know."

"Since it is my day I am going go last, you two rock paper scissors for it."

Octavia rolled her eyes but held out her fist in Raven's direction. Both girls bobbed their fists three times, both of them holding out scissors.

Clarke grinned, "You both would, wouldn't you?"

"Ha, gay joke. Funny." Raven said sarcastically, poking her fingering Clarke's side, making her squeal in surprise, jerking away from Raven only to have Octavia do the same.

"Okay, stop. Just go."

Raven won the next round, and Octavia tried to object, claiming best out of three, which Raven agreed too.

Raven won again, flashing Octavia a smug smirk.

"Oh, bite me." Octavia grumbled, motioning to the stack of cards. "On you go, then."

"Okay," Clarke took the card off of the top of the pile, angling it so only she and Raven could see it. "What foundation did Hermione Granger create after the nineteen ninety four quidditch world cup?"

"That's easy, S.P.E.W."

"Full title," Raven prompted with a grin.

"Slightly less easy." Octavia hummed thoughtfully. "Society for the… promotion?" Octavia drawled unsurely, eyeing Clarke and Raven for their reactions but neither girl gave anything away. "Society for the promotion of Elf Welfare."

"You were so close." Raven sounded almost impressed. "Society for the promotion of elfish welfare."

"Aw, come on, dudes. That was close enough." Octavia whined.

"I suppose that doesn't really warrant a mouse trap to the knuckles."

"Thank god," Octavia huffed.

"Okay, Reyes," Clarke tucked the used card under the pile of cards and took the top one. "What type of dragon is Norbert slash Norberta?"

"Fuck- Ridgeback, right?"

"Right," Clarke nodded, putting the card away. "I hate doing videos with you guys, I need to bleep out of many curse words."

Clarke's complained prompted both Raven and Octavia to simultaneously lunch into a spew of profanities and vulgar words.

Clarke waited patiently for them to finish, her face set in a fed up look as she stared directly into he camera.

"You done?" Clarke arched her eyebrows at her friends when they stopped. "Mature, by the way."

Raven just winked at Clarke, a little grin playing on her lips as she took a card, tutting at the question. "This is easy; how did Harry breath underwater in the triwizard tournament."

"Gillyweed," Clarke answered easily, picking out a card of Octavia. "What was Luna Lovegood's patronus?"

Octavia's face fell and Raven knocked Clarke's shoulder. "She doesn't know,"

"Someone's getting mouse trapped," Clarke grinned, playing with one of the unset mousetraps, still managing to catch her finger with it, causing her to hiss in pain and throw the trap away from her. "Motherfucker."

Both Raven and Octavia laugh, Octavia muttering something about karma.

"An otter,"

"Nope, that's Hermione's," Raven replied. "A hare."

Octavia huffed out a breath, rolling up the green sleeve of her raglan. "I'm going to do the outside of my hand."

Raven and Clarke watched her, both of their phones out, Clarke's recording in slow motion.

Octavia braced her hand over the trap, wiggling her fingers as she tried to work up the courage to do it.

"Hurry up," Raven prompted.

"It's fucking hard, Raven! It's like I can't get my hand to move any lower. Okay," Octavia realised a calming breath, lowering her hand a fraction before bottling it again, quickly drawing her hand back and shaking it, hoping around in her seat nervously.

Clarke and Raven laughed at this, Raven telling her again to hurry up.

"Okay, okay. Think puppies and mac and cheese and," Octavia didn't get the chance to continue because once she placed her hand over the trap again Raven pushed it down onto the trap.

The trapped snapped closed on Octavia's hand, and Octavia shot out of her seat, causing the stool to topple backwards and crash to the floor. Raven and Clarke laughed while Octavia turned her back to the camera as she cradled her hand, a long groan leaving her lips.

"Dude, that fucking hurt." She growled through gritted teeth, peering down at her hand as she walked back to the counter. "Look, it's purple."

Raven and Clarke peered down at Octavia's hand and, sure enough, there was a purple mark in shape of a half square on the back of Octavia's hand.

Clarke held onto Octavia's wrist to get a good shot on her phone while Raven laughed behind her, gaining a glare from Octavia. "You're jerk."

"The anticipation is the worst part."

"Let's see if you're saying that after you've had to do it."

She wasn't. She was complaining about how she thought her knuckles might be broken and how, if they were, Clarke was paying the medical bills.

The video ended with Octavia having received three mouse traps, Raven four, Clarke one (One that didn't really hit so she came off relatively unscathed), and an impromptu rendition of Classic by MKTO, with Raven and Octavia banging out the beat on the table and Clarke singing, but Clarke cut it off after a few seconds, claiming copyright infringement.

"Okay, guys, I think these two have had enough so I think we are going to end this here. I will see you guys next Monday."

"I'll see you guys on Wednesday." Raven said, rubbing the sort part of her hand.

"And I will see you on Friday." Octavia grumbled, watching her fingers as she bent them.

"And on Saturday we have a video for you, but it isn't our usual song cover." Clarke explained, looking over to Raven, waiting for her to continue but when she realised both girls were too distracted by their injured hands to speak. Clarke chuckled before continuing. "It's an announcement video. And this is huge, we are so excited to tell you guys about it."

"This is something we have never done before," Raven said and Octavia hummed.

"We hope you are as excited as we are."

"If you guys liked this video give it a thumbs up and if you loved it subscribe," Clarke rhymed off, smiling at the camera as she gave a little two fingered salute. "Until Monday, SkyNet."

Clarke waited a few seconds before leaning back in her chair, smiling at her friends. "That was fun, right?"

"Oh, fuck you." Octavia huffed and Raven grumbled about her knuckle.

"There will be payback for this, Griffin." Raven warned as she stood up.

"Bring it, Reyes." Clarke challenged, making her way over to the camera, switching it off and clicking it off it's tripod. "What are you two doing tonight?"

"We were going to go see that new Conjuring movie, you up for that?"

"As long as you both don't make out the entire film, sure." Clarke agreed. "I'm just going to go edit this for tomorrow."

"Your lack of backdated videos gives me anxiety," Raven said and Octavia hummed along.

"I have three weeks videos ready and waiting."

"I live life on the edge," Clarke grinned cockily, gaining a snort from Octavia.

"You check your mirrors three times before you drive off."

"There is a difference between living on the edge and wanted to get yourself killed, O." Clarke argued.

"Sure, rockstar, whatever you say." Raven snorted, patting Clarke's back.

"I've been thinking," Clarke started as Raven and Octavia made their way toward her room door, a little 'uh oh' leaving Raven's lips. "Maybe we could dye my hair for the next video."

"We? As in Octavia and I?" Raven arched her eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm we make a challenge out of it, you know? The more questions I get wrong the more colours we need to use then you two can have one side of my head each and just go to town."

"That's bold." Octavia commented.

Clarke shrugged, "I feel like you can't be a youtubers these days without having coloured hair." She said, motioning toward Raven's blue streaks and Octavia's pink ones.

"This seems like a bad idea," Raven commented and Octavia hummed in agreement.

"Yeah. We'll do it."

"Okay, cool." Clarke hummed, sitting down at her desk, shaking the mouse to wake up the screen. "When are we going to the movies?"

"Showing is at nine, we are leaving at eight thirty so be ready."

"Okay, don't forgetter we need to film Saturday's video tomorrow." Clarke called, glancing at the clock. Four o'clock, that gave her just enough time to edit the video and get dressed.

She finished editing the video early, setting up the video to automatically upload the following day at five before heading down to the living room where Raven was sitting, watching a football game on the projector.

"Where's Octavia?"

"Still getting dressed," Raven rolled her eyes playfully. "Women, am I right?"

"Mhm," Clarke hummed, distracting herself with twitter and youtube comments while Raven remained completely entranced by the football game. "You packed?"

"I am," Raven answered, her elbows leaning on her knees, her hands clasped together under her chin as she watched the screen attentively. "You?"

"Mostly," Clarke said and Raven peered back at her with a disbelieving look. "No, I haven't packed anything."

"God, you are so unorganised." Raven laughed, shaking her head at Clarke. "You are a hot mess, Griff."

"Can you believe we are going on tour?"

"No, it still hasn't really sunk in." Raven shook her head, groaning when the Cowboy's quarter back go sacked. "I just can't wait to meet more… fans? God, it feels pretentious calling them that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Clarke hummed, clicking onto youtube to check their follower count, a sense of surprise washing over her when she saw the 6,500,000 there. Their followers had skyrocketed over the last year and a half, jumping from one million to six in eighteen months, which none of the girls could wrap their heads around. "Six point five million, can you believe that?"

"I know, it's easy to look at that as just a number but that is more people than there are in most states."

Clarke hummed, "Six million people who just like watching us hurt ourselves in dumb challenge videos."

"And some enjoy our song covers."

"And it doesn't hurt that we are hot," Octavia added as she entered the living room, both Clarke and Raven glancing over the sofa at her.

"True," Clarke agreed, groaning as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

"You better be okay with this film, Clarke. You won't be crawling into our be later tonight."

"Um, excuse me, I'm tough." Clarke argued. "And if I do want to crawl into your bed tonight I will; because we are friends and that's what friends do."

"Fine, but chances are we've probably had sex and those sheets will be filthy."

"She says, as if I haven't had sex with both of you." Clarke flashed both woman a smug grin as she walked passed, heading for the front door.

"You still aren't sleeping in with us."

Clarke startled awake the following morning with Octavia yelling her name from outside her room. "It's midday, Clarke, we are starting this video without you."

Clarke groaned, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she forced herself to get out of bed.

She could hear Raven and Octavia start up the video as she headed downstairs but they stopped when she entered the room, her hair sleep mused and she yawned, scratching the back of her neck. "Ah, welcome to the party, Griff." Raven turned to address her while Octavia kept starting at the camera.

"As you can tell, our resident base player slash singer had a little lie in."

"Oh, bite me." Clarke grumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. "I didn't think we would be filming the video this early."

"I can't wait for the internet to go wild for that sexy morning voice." Raven commented as Clarke sat down beside her on the sofa, raking her fingers through her messy hair.

"Also, it isn't early. It is midday."

"Listen, I am old, I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, you do." Raven agreed as the sometime Octavia frown and blamed that Clarke was only twenty two.

"Okay, one; fuck you." Clarke pointed at Raven first, before pointing at Octavia. "And two; I feel older."

"Okay, drama queen." Octavia snorted, turning her attention back to the camera. "Okay, guys, as we were saying before we were interrupted by day of the dead here." Octavia pointed in Clarke's direction with her drumstick, who scowled at her friend. "We are in the band room but we aren't doing a cover today."

"We actually have an announcement for you guys," Raven continued, grinning widely at the camera. "Drumroll, 'Tavia?"

Octavia smile, nodded and obliged, banging out a drumroll on the table in front of them.

"We are going on tour," They all announced simultaneously, Clarke entering the sentence a little later, and mid-yawn, still a little sleep dazed.

"That's right, we are touring America for the next three months, the schedule and ticket information will be in the description bellow." Raven explained, motioning downward.

"It isn't just us, there are a few other youtubers, too. Some of which we have met and some haven't." Clarke continued.

"The show will be a mix of things. We, along with one other Youtube band, will be performing and the other Youtubers will be doing kind of comedy skits." Octavia said. "I will be a good show, you guys should definitely get tickets."

"You can buy tickets to see the show and also get tickets for meet and greets." Raven added.

"And we are also doing a deal on out merch if you want to check out districtline-slash-Skynet to have a look." Clarke offered.

"We can't wait to see you guys, it's always fun meeting you guys." Raven smiled.

"And the regular uploading schedule will still happen. Clarke will upload on Monday, Raven on Wednesday, and me on Friday." Octavia said.

"It will just be different settings, hotels and stuff." Clarke added and Raven hummed.

"Maybe even with more people, too."

"But that's all we wanted to say, right?" Octavia glanced at her friends, who nodded in confirmation. "So we won't be uploading a cover for three months but we will be uploading tour diaries and footage from the shows."

"We leave a week on Monday, and we know that isn't a lot of time to get tickets but we only just finalised our spot this past week." Raven explained apologetically.

"But we wanted to thank you guys, we wouldn't be able to do any of this without your support." Octavia smiled thankfully at the camera and both Raven and Clarke nodded.

"It really means a lot to us, and we can't wait to meet you guys." Clarke said sincerely.

"And like we promised on twitter, if Clarke wasn't awake in time we would pie her, so-"

Clarke's head snapped to Octavia, her mouth open to ask what the hell she was talking about but she didn't get the chance. She only just had enough time to closer her eyes before there was a pie shoved in her face. She gasped in surprise, wiping at her eyes as she turned to Raven, "What the f-" She was cut off, again, by another pie to the face, causing her shoulders to slump in defeat.

"Until next time, SkyNet." Raven addressed the camera, her voice filled with laughter while Octavia Laughed openly beside her.

"Where did you even get pie?" Clarke huffed, licking her lips and humming in approval. "Is this lemon meringue?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded as Octavia moved to shut off the camera.

"S'good," Clarke took some onto her finger and licked it off, jerking away from Raven when she went to do the same, using her foot to keep the girl away. "No, it's mine now."

"Bye," Octavia said, her mouth almost pressing against the camera lens before shutting it off.

"Let me try some." Raven tried to swipe some pie off of Clarke's face but Clarke batted her hand away, motioning to the floor. "You can have some of that while you are both cleaning it up." Clarke grinned smugly, which was impressive considering how stupid she looked covered in cream. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go enjoy my pie-" Clarke ignored Octavia's almost instinctual 'that's what she said'. "And shower."

"Don't forget about our meeting at youtube headquarters in two hours," Octavia called after her.

"I haven't." She had, which was one of the many reasons she was glad she decided to created a joint youtube channel with her best friends instead of keeping her solo channel. She would forget any important meetings she had if she was on her own.

They had to be at the Youtube space by three, Octavia wanted to be there a half an hour early but, of course, with Clarke being a part of the journey, they got there a few minutes before five.

Everyone was already seated in the small, cosy room. They had seen at least one video from everyone in the room but they had only ever met Jasper and Monty, who ran a comedy channel, They knew Bellamy (of course, he was Octavia's brother) and Miller, who created comedy skits and stupid videos that the internet seemed to love, if their two point eight million subs were anything to go by, and they had met, if only briefly, Harper, who was some kind of ridiculous protégé on the piano (Clarke had never seen someone's fingers move that fast) (It was kind of hot).

The was only one group that they hadn't met in person, but they were well aware of online, the Woods siblings, who made up a band called The Grounders. There was three of them, Lincoln and Anya, twins, and Lexa, the youngest of the group. They had a similar sound to Clarke, Raven and Octavia, but they leaned more to the rock genre whereas Clarke and the girls leaned more toward indy.

Clarke's eyes lingered on the girl squished between her older siblings, she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that were torn at the knees with a red flannel wrapped around her waist, a black AC/DC tee with holes littered all over it, and a pair of tan timberland boots. Her hair, brown with red on the ends, was thrown haphazardly over her shoulder.

Clarke suddenly felt seriously underdressed in her sweat pants and Raven's Carolina Panthers jersey, her still damp her lazily thrown up in a messy bun.

Clarke licked her lips, startling when Bellamy appeared in front of her. "Nice of you guys to finally show up."

"Yeah, Octavia took forever getting ready." Clarke murmured, pushing herself up onto her toes to peer over Bellamy's shoulder at Lexa, a little smile pulling it's way onto her lips when she notice Lexa was staring directly at her, her lips curved up into a smile of her own.

"That's a lie," Octavia argued and Clarke merely shrugged, averting her eyes from Lexa, looking almost shy, which caught Raven's attention, who arched her eyebrows questioningly at Clarke.

Clarke just shook her head, and she Raven and Octavia squished into the large arm chair in the corner. They were briefed on what the tour would entail, which cities they would be in on which says, what times there meet an greets would be, and were told when and where their three rehearsals would be over the next two weeks.

And Clarke thought that's all it was going to be, until she was handed a script for a video they were going to record that would go up on the channel of the network that was paying for the tour.

She was suddenly very aware that she looked like she had just rolled out of bed and thrown on whatever she had lying on the floor.

"You look good," A voice said beside her as they set themselves on the large couch to record the video. Clarke had expected it to be Octavia or Raven, they knew her better than she knew herself and could easily tell what she was thinking, but, no, it wasn't because Raven and Octavia were over at the food table arguing over the last doughnut. Clarke looked to her left, she hadn't even noticed Lexa sitting down beside her. "You were fiddling with her hair," Lexa explained when Clarke frowned. "But your don't have to worry about it, you make homeless look good."

The playful little gib had Clarke grinned, an eyebrow rating questioningly. "What are you, a behavioural psychologist?"

"Criminal psychologist, actually." Lexa corrected, shrugging when Clarke's face morphed into a look of surprise. "Serial killers intrigued me."

"That's not ominous sounding."

Lexa just smirked, her eyes moving from Clarke to over her shoulder.

"I won fair and square Raven, you aren't getting any." Octavia argued, falling down onto the sofa beside Clarke.

"Can you believe her, Griff?" Raven huffed, motioning toward the doughnut. "It is more than big enough to share."

"You know what Octavia is like with her sweet snacks." Clarke shrugged, turning her body to face forward. "There is no point in even trying to get a piece."

Octavia grinned smugly at Raven, sprinkles a little crumbed stuck to her lips.

"God, you're gross," Raven laughed affectionately, using the sleeve on her Hanley to wipe away the mess from Octavia's mouth.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the couple, glancing back at Lexa who was now talking to her sister. Clarke took the opportunity to have a look at Lexa's tattoos, she had never really gotten a good look in her videos, she had what looked like some kind of war paint in the shape of a mask, ink dribbling down from the eyes on the inside of her forearm, a tribal design on her bicep, and something akin to a wheel on the outside of her wrist.

"Nothing," Clarke glanced up at Lexa, realising she was speaking to her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, they don't mean anything, before you ask. I just thought they looked cool." Lexa explained, her fingers subconsciously running over the ink on her arm.

"And they do. Look cool," Clarke agreed, watching Lexa's fingers as they traced the outline of the mask.

"You have one, right? On your upper arm,"

Clarke nodded, pulling up the sleeve of her jersey to show Lexa the tattoo on her inside of her upper arm, It was in black ink and in the shape of circular space station.

"That's your band, and channel, logo, right?" Lexa questioned, her cool fingertips softly touching Clarke's arm. She had no real need to do it, the tattoo wasn't fresh, and the almost coy look on the girls face told Clarke that maybe she was being flirted with.

"Yeah," She agreed, pointing back at Octavia an Raven who were still arguing about the doughnut. "We all have one."

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"Too long," Clarke said, making Lexa laugh quietly, which, yeah she could definitely do with hearing that more often. "No, I'm kidding. I've known the Blake's the longest, I grew up across the street from Octavia and Bellamy. We met Raven at college. So it has been fifteen years with Octavia and four with Raven."

"Fifteen years?" Lexa let out an impressed little whistle. "The longest friendship I've had lasted a little over three years."

"I'm obviously more likeable than you," Clarke teased, shrugged playfully.

Lexa smiled, notting in agreement. "Obviously,"

The director appeared then, gaining everyone's attention and instruction everyone on when to speak.

Once the video, which was just everyone announcing that they were going on tour, was finished everyone started filing out of the room, Clarke just managing to glance back at Lexa, who was already staring at her, giving her a little smile before she was forced out by two overly excited Blakes.

When she got home she was more than surprised to see a tweet from Lexa; ' SkyNetGriff guess I will just have to wait until we're leaving to talk to you again'

Clarke grinned at the tweet, almost laughing when she saw how her and Lexa's fans were freaking out over the simple exchange.

Clarke hit the reply button and began typing out her reply; ' LittleGrounderWoods Guess so, try not to miss me to much, hm?;)'

it was mere seconds after sending the tweet that she was getting tweets from fans, freaking out, asking if they were dating, asking what they were leaving for. It was still a little surreal to Clarke that there was so many people wanting to know so much about her.

She got a tweet back from Lexa a few minutes late, as she was sitting down at her desk to go through comments on her latest video.

' SkyNetGriff It will be hard, but I will try :( ;)'

Clarke could feel the sarcasm of the tweet but decided not to reply, focusing on replying to comments on youtube and going through her list of video ideas to see which ones she could do in a hotel room.


End file.
